A New Wave
by officialstories
Summary: Santana's half brother is trying to find himself in Lima. Shortly after his Mom passes. Take a journey with him as he figures out his do's and don'ts at McKinley High
1. 1

A New Wave: 1

"Hi. I'm new here and I need a schedule." I tapped against the office desk. "And what's your name, son?" The secretary asked. "Chresanto Lopez." I answered adjusting my sunglasses. "Here you are. Enjoy McKinley as best as you can." She offered a smile. I nodded and thanked her properly before heading to my homeroom who the teacher had the last name Schuester.

I sighed heading into a mess of a school that would be my home for the next two years.

See my mom died about 3 months ago. My father who lives here in Lima he's a good father. We aren't very close though. He offered for me to stay with him for the rest of high school with his wife, which I accepted gratefully. I had an older sister. She lives in New York with her two roommates Rachel and Kurt.

I walked into the classroom and looked for the teacher. I looked up and recognized Finn. He was Santana's roommate Rachel's, ex-boyfriend. "Finn." I called his name. His head turned towards me. And he immediately smiled. We had only met on a few occasions where I accompanied my sister when I visited.

"Hey, Chresanto right?" He asked. I nodded stuffing my hands in my pockets. "You go here now?" He asked. I nodded handing him my schedule. He looked before marking things in the margins and handing it back to me. "I marked where all your classes are so it'll be easier to navigate. This is a big school." He said. "Thanks. Can you also write down where the head football coaches office is?" I asked.

"Sure man. Come over here after you talk to her. If you're anything like your sister I know music lives in you." He handed me back the schedule with a small smile. I nodded. "I'll check it out for sure. I don't know if I want to follow in my sisters footsteps though." I took off my sunglasses. "I understand. Just give it a try after a week you can leave if you don't like it." He said. I smiled softly. "Deal." The bell rang. "I'll see you after school." I bid him goodbye and headed to my first period history class.

-GleeGlee

"Has anybody told you that you look like a spitting image of Santana Lopez with a smoking haircut and blue eyes." A blonde cheerleader with a face that resembled a kitten sat beside me. "Well I would be offended if I didn't know who she was. But since my sisters hot I'll take that as a compliment." I said paying attention to my history teacher. "So you're a reincarnation of a Lopez." She grazed her finger along my bicep. I looked at her pointedly before looking back at the teacher.

"I think I'm trying to get the gist of the American Revolution so if you could keep your hands to yourself that would be great." I said scooting away from her a little bit. "My name is Kitty. Kitty Wilde. Cheerio and glee club member which I assume you're joining boy Lopez." She said. "You know what they say about assuming." I shot back at her. "So you're not?" She asked. "I don't know right now. I'll see by the end of this week. I mean I got dropped into this school weeks before Thanksgiving so I just need to figure some things out." I sighed dropping my pen realizing I wasn't getting any work done today.

"Well maybe singing will get it out of you boy Lopez." Kitty smiled. "I have a name. It's Chresanto." I sighed stretching my legs under the table. "Eh. Boy Lopez works better." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If you're a cheerleader you cheer at football games. So tell me, are they any good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Coach Beiste keeps the team in top shape. Why? Are you planning on trying out because the season already started." She said. "Yeah. I was All-State at my old school." I said. "Really? You really don't peg me as a football player with your designer duds." She joked pulling at the collar of my Mark Jacobs polo. "I like to look good." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mr. Lopez, your first day and you're already talkative. Ms. Wilde do I need to separate you two?" He asked. "No sir." She answered. He tuned back to his PowerPoint. "At lunch come find me I'll introduce you to more people." She whispered before going back to taking notes.

-GleeGlee

After my second period class I headed to lunch looking for Kitty. Maribel my fathers wife was nice enough to pack a lunch for me so I didn't have to eat lunchroom food. "If it isn't posh stud." Kitty stood beside me. "Boy Lopez has a nicer ring to it." I cringed at the word Posh. She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatevs. Let's go. I have introductions to make." She pulled me along to a table with 2 girls and 2 boys. "Boy Lopez this is Marley, Jake, Ryder and Unique." She introduced me. I nodded. "It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Chresanto. She insist on calling me boy Lopez." I shook their hands and sat. She sat beside me rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Doesn't he look like the Santana Looez? Spitting image." She exclaimed grabbing my chin and displaying my face. "Who is Santana?" Jake asked. I smirked. As she let my chin go and sighed.

"I heard she was head bitch around here last year." I said. He shook his head. "Don't know who that is." He shrugged his shoulders.

"She was cheerio captain and endured Sue Sylvester's torment for 4 years. Also she was a lesbo along with Brittney. All around legend." Kitty gushed. I shook my head chuckling. Kitty was an ultimate fan girl of my sister. "And she was in the glee club legends along with Quinn Fabray and many others-" "Okay Kitty." I stopped her, after all I liked being the center of attention just as much as my sister. "I think they get it."

"So what brings you here man? It's the middle of the school year." Ryder asked. "My mom died in August. I lived with my grandmother till my dad offered for me to live with him and his wife. So here I am." I said nervously opening my lunch which was a basic ham sandwich with chips and a herbal tea.

"Sorry to hear that man." Ryder cleared his throat as the air around the table got awkward.

"So Chresanto are you trying out for glee club since your sister was in glee club." Marley asked. "I told Finn I'll swing by for the week to check it out. But I'm also talking to Coach Beiste about the football team." I said sipping my tea. "Cool dude what position do you play?" Ryder asked. "Running Back." I answered smirking. "Dude we need one. Ours isn't really as fast. Do you have jets?" He asked. "Number 1 on the ESPN top 100. Do you guys not check the charts?" I asked sitting back in my chair eating my chips.

His eyes bugged out of his head. "You need to meet coach now." He said. I nodded. "After this period I'll talk to her."

"So I don't want to be the gossip queen but do you have your eyes set on any girls here yet?" Unique asked. "No, not really interested in dating right now. Football is my only focus right now." I said shaking my head. Unique rolled her eyes sinking back in her sink. "Don't worry if I place any interest in anyone I will let you know." I nodded towards her.

The bell rang and I headed to my PE class.

-GleeGlee

I knocked on the glass office door. "Come in." I heard. "Sorry for bothering you but are you Coach Beiste?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I am. And you are?" She raised her eyebrow. "Chresanto ma'm. I would like to be on the football team." I said. She motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite of her. "What position do you play kid?" She asked. "Running back." I answered crossing my legs.

"Do you have a physical on you?" She asked. "No ma'm, but I can get my old coach from Gorden to send you the info." I answered. "Let me contact him. In the mean time practice is tomorrow from 4 to 6. Think you can manage?" She asked. I nodded smiling. "Yes. I would love to. Thank you for the opportunity." I shook her hand and headed out the door. "I won't let you down." I smiled.

-GleeGlee

I walked into the choir room as Finn was talking. "Guys! This is Chresanto Lopez. His sister is THE Santana Lopez and I would you all to give him a warm welcome." He patted my back. I smiled at him before sitting in the back next to a dude with dreads.

"So next week is our premiere of Grease. How are you guys feeling?" Finn asked. "I mean I feel good. Even if I do have a miniature part." Kitty glared at Finn who just rolled his eyes. "Mr. Hudson. I would like to see you and Wade in my office now." Mr. Figgins stood at the door and waited till they came out and followed them.

"What's that about?" I asked. "Unique's playing Rizzo in the school play and Sylvester has a problem with it." Jake turned around and spoke. "Why? I mean what's the problem?" I said. "People don't really accept transgenders around here. They barely accept gays. They don't like for people to be different." He answered. I nodded.

"So they don't accept people that's not popular is what you're saying?" I clarified. "We get slushied if we are which we've all experienced. My boyfriend Kurt used to be thrown into dumpsters because he was gay." A very well dressed boy said. "I'm Blaine by the way." He said. I nodded. "What do you mean by slushied?" I asked.

"Literally a slushy thrown in your face." Ryder said. "Harsh." I crossed my arms and leaned back.

-GleeGlee

"Papi! I'm home!" I called into the house. "Ah! Chres. How was school?" My father hugged me. "It was good. Finn drove me home." I sat my bag down by the bottom of the stairs. "Did you check with the coach about football?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "She said I can come practice with them tomorrow. I think I have a shot." I said.

He smiled. "That's good. Give me the schedule. I'll be sure to make the games." He said. "Oh. Um I'm in the glee club too. But I don't know if I'm staying." I said. "Santana was in the glee club as well. Also let me know those dates. I'll be sure to make them." He said. I nodded again before heading upstairs to my room.

My room was like any other typical boys room. Patrick Dempsey and Leonardo DiCaprio adorned the walls. My room was dark blue with the bedding matching. A flatscreen on the walls with an assortment of books underneath. My closet which was a big size for my liking was right beside my TV filled with clothes.

My phone rang. I looked at the screen it was Adam. Me and him had a thing before I moved to Lima. I'm in the closet as well as Adam. He didn't play sports but I did so he didn't understand coming out wasn't an option. A gay football player isn't really accepted. Nobody but him knows about my sexuality. The just assume that I play football so I'm straight. Even though I've never had a girlfriend in my life but it never raised any eyebrows they just assumed I was a hit and quit type.

"Hello." I smiled answering. "Hey superstar. How are things going?" He asked. "School was school. Everybody knew who my sister was." I sighed. "One girl even calls me boy Lopez." I chuckled. "Your sister and you are pretty much twins." He reasoned. "You're hotter though." His voice dropped an octave. "I am aren't I?" I said as I smiled from ear to ear.

"Why did you have to leave babe. I miss you." He whined. "I know I'm sorry. You know I couldn't stay there though. You know that." I said. "Yeah. I don't know how you're getting through it you know. With her not being here. I know you two were close." He sighed. I figured he was in his car that's why the background was so silent.

"Look. I'll talk to you later I have to focus on my tryout tomorrow." I said. "Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?" He said. "Promise." I said and hung up.


	2. 2

A New Wave: 2

I walked into school the next day carrying my gear on my shoulder. Finn picked me up for school and he went to his class while I went to Coach Beiste's office.

I knocked on the door of her office before walking in. "Ah! Lopez. You ready for practice today?" She asked. I nodded and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Yes ma'm. I'll give you 110 percent every time I practice and play." I smiled small. "A Lopez smile. I'll take it." She joked. "4 o'clock sharp Lopez. Don't be late." She said. "Yes ma'm." I nodded turning to head out the door.

"Oh and Lopez." She said. "Ma'm." "I like the way you dress you should encourage the guys to dress like that on game day." She smiled. I nodded and headed to homeroom.

-GleeGlee

As third period ended I headed to Coach's office to get my things since my fourth period was a free period. "Aye newbie!" I heard from behind me. "Yeah." I turned around to see four guys with what appeared to be four slushies.

"Heard you're on the football team now. Is that right?" The apparent ring leader asked. "Yeah. I joined yesterday. Why does that concern you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. In some areas I do favor my sister. As in my temper is very short. I had a feeling this was going in the wrong direction and fast.

"You haven't heard? The hockey team runs the school. You think you're going to come in here and change that." He said getting closer to me. I stood my ground as my face hardened. "I don't think I'm higher than anybody. Hockey is a pretty lame sport anyway seeing as football attracts the most crowd fare I would presume they were on top." I arched my eyebrow.

"Take that back!" He said. "I won't but I would advise you to get your money back from whoever did your haircut. Mullets have been out of style since like the 70's." I smirked. He threw the slushy right in my face as well as the other three coming down soon after.

I wiped my face and my eyes were burning really bad but all I saw was red. No pun intended. I shoved him hard but was grabbed before he could even retaliate. "I'm gone for how many months and you're about to beat somebodies ass Bubba." I heard my sisters voice. I looked at her the best I could through the burning sensation in my eyes.

She led me to the locker room showers and made me strip. "Go wash all that off of you while I'll go get your practice clothes from Beiste." I nodded stepping into the shower and began washing my hair.

"The whites of your eyes will be red for a little bit but it'll go away." Santana said. I stepped out of the shower and dried off before putting on my practice clothes. "May I ask why are you here?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. "I'm in Grease. I was born to play Rizzo. You know that." She flipped her hair. "Unfortunately." I joked.

"You didn't have to pull me away. I had him." I said putting on my cleats. "Sure you did Chres but his friends would have jumped in then I would have had to go all Lima Heights on their asses." She answered leaning against a locker. "You do know you can't really claim Lima Heights. You lived there for like three years till you moved to the suburbs." I laughed. She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "It gets the point across."

"Thanks for that back there though. I have to get to practice. I'll see you after. Right?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled and headed to practice but not before giving her a hug.

-GleeGlee

"How was practice, superstar?" Adam asked. We were face timing after I got out of the shower. "It was good. Got a few routes in and I might start on Friday. They are in the semi-finals so if we win I'm sure the scouts will be happy." I said angling the camera so I could lay down and still look into the camera.

"Anyway. I don't want to talk about me. How are you doing. I know you just got out of school." I yawned. He was three hours behind since he was in California. "It was good." He avoided my eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked propping up on my elbow.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm sure." He said softly. "Adam if somebody is messing with you. You can tell me." I told him. He shook his head. "I'm okay. Really Chres. There's nothing to worry about." He said. "Okay." I nodded. "Look. I'm sorry I left Adam. I can't stop apologizing enough babe." I said looking at him through the camera. "I know. But you had too. Anyway. I'll be there for Christmas." He smiled. I nodded smiling small.

"I'll be waiting." I bit my bottom lip. "Do you think we will ever come out?" He asked. I sighed. This was always a recurring topic for us. I didn't want to come out but he was ready. As I said he didn't understand what it was like. When Michael Sam came out sure he was brave but he never had an NFL career. Maybe I would have the same fate if I came out.

I sighed in frustration. "I told you I can't babe. It's just too hard." I said rubbing my hand over my face. "You always say that Chres! What about me! I don't want to hide who I am anymore." He exclaimed. "Then don't Adam but I'm not going to follow you!" I yelled.

He groaned. "You have to get over this fear that everyone is going to reject you. Your sister is gay for crying out loud!" He said. "I don't care about anybody else, Adam!" I yelled. "It's my abuela. She shunned Santana. They were close. We are close. I just can't lose her. Not now." I wiped the tears before he could see I was breaking.

"There is going to be people that don't accept or tolerate us Chresanto. It's not going to change overnight. You have to accept that." He said. "Look. I had a good day today and now it just went to shit. Can we talk tomorrow?" I said wiping my eyes again.

"You can't keep pushing this off just because you don't want to talk about it!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to Adam. You don't get it!" I said and let out a shaky breath.

"Your parents know you are gay. Mine don't have a clue. My sister has impeccable gay-dar and she doesn't suspect it." I took a breath trying to hold back tears. "So excuse me if I feel like I can't come out because I will be shunned by this town and my own family because I am just a little bit different." I said.

"My parents don't know. They would have asked by now." He said softly. "Oh my God! Is that all you got out of that?" I yelled. "Everybody knows Adam! Everybody. They just don't say anything! Get over yourself because honestly you're only thinking about yourself here!" I hung up and ran my fingers through my hair willing myself not to cry.

-GleeGlee

I woke up and made my way to my bathroom. I guess I had fallen asleep after my argument with Adam. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading downstairs.

"Morning Bubbs. Papi said you eat a granola bar and coffee. But we don't have coffee so I'm dropping you off at the Bean and Finn is picking you up there." I nodded. She tossed me the granola bar and shooed me upstairs to get ready.

I threw on a dark blue collared shirt and khaki pants that were skinny with dark brown loafers. I grabbed my phone and jacket before heading down the steps.

-GleeGlee

"You sure you don't want anything?" I asked Santana through the window. She shook her head. "Not today. Going home to get a power nap in before rehearsal today. I'll see you to take you home after practice." She started her car. I nodded and stepped away from the car.

"Chres!" She called me. I stuck my head back through the window. "Yeah?" "I heard you last night. In your room. You can talk to me if you want." She said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said softly and backing away from the car and heading into the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry but you a have a high resemblance to one Santana Lopez. Are you two related?" I looked up to see a boy. He looked about my age. He had on a dark blue blazer with red trimming a white undershirt and dark gray pants. He had brown hair that he gelled down and was smiling with his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah. She's my half sister. Why?" I asked setting down my phone. Finn was almost 30 minutes late so I was just hanging out till he gets here. "No reason. I just wanted to ask. I haven't seen you around here. You're living here now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I moved out here with my dad and his wife." I cleared my throat. "Cool. Look I'm not going to say this out loud but I think you and your sister have something in common." He slid in the chair across from me and leaned forward across the table.

"And what may that be?" I rose my eyebrow. "Seems like you too, play for the same team. Am I correct?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't know." I took a sip of my coffee. "Are you?" I smiled. "Well. I want to know. Maybe I could?" He smiled. I chuckled and looked down.

"Pretty smile to fit a pretty face." I said. "Maybe you can." I smiled brighter. "I'll see you around." I stood as I saw Finn at the door and made my way over to him.

"Were you talking to Sebastian?" He nodded over to him. "Is that his name?" I asked walking away to his car and got in.

-GleeGlee

"Alright boys we have a game this Friday. Now our newcomer here will be on top of the running game." Coach patted my shoulder.

"I need everybody to be on their A-game. And boys. I need you guys to wear ties. Look presentable." She said. A lot of the guys groaned. "Come on guys. Nobody said put on a penguin suit. But at least look nice. Girls like that stuff." I said soothing the mood. Some took it into consideration.

Coach nodded at me. "Bring it in boys."

After practice I headed into the auditorium to wait for Santana to finish rehearsal.

"So I heard you're doing good on the field." I jumped not realizing Kitty had slid in the seat beside me. "Shit Kitty. Warn somebody next time." I groaned crossing my arms. "Relax boy Lopez." She rolled her eyes.

"I heard you're starting. Is that true?" She asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, maybe." I shrugged my shoulders. "Seriously. We need to make a sign if you are." She huffed.

"Saying what?" I joked. She crossed her arms. "It depends. Are you starting?" I smirked. "I am. Now go make the sign." I said propping my feet up on the seats. She nodded. "Why are you being so awkward?" I chuckled.

"Usually boys are all over me if I give them the time of day. Why aren't you?" She asked. "You want me to have sex with you?" I raised my eyebrow. "No, just making an observation." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a gentleman I don't force myself on others. Besides I don't sleep with friends. At least I thought we were friends." I said. "We are friends." She smiled. I nodded.

"Well then. We cannot sleep with each other." I smiled softly before standing. "I believe rehearsal is over. I'll see you tomorrow Kitty." I said then leaving out of the auditorium.


	3. 3

A new wave

Chapter 3

I walked into the house with Santana right behind me. "Papi! We're home!" I called into the house. "Mijo! Mija!" He kissed both of our cheeks and led us into the kitchen. I sat at the counter as Santana went to fridge to grab a water. "Where's Mama?" She asked passing me a water. "She had to work late so I ordered a pizza for us." He answered as Santana sat beside me.

"How was practice, Chres?" He asked. "It was good actually. Think we're going to win on Friday." I answered with a smiled. He nodded. "I'll be there front and center." My dad smiled. I nodded. "We'll be there tomorrow too San." My Dad nodded at her.

She smiled. "I'm going out tonight with Brit. Wanna tag along Chres?" She asked. I nodded. "Finish your homework then you can go." He interjected. I smiled softly. "Will do. I have to shower first." I chuckled running my fingers through my sticky hair.

-GleeGlee

"Funny seeing you here again Lopez." A familiar voice said from behind me. "This is a public place of business. And I'm assuming you come here often." I smiled slyly. "Alright you got me. But I see your sister here with her Britney Spears girlfriend and you have nobody. So if thought I'd keep you company." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm okay over here. Pretty sure you have something more interesting to do." I raised my eyebrow as I was handed my coffee.

"No. I can hang." Sebastian said. I nodded. "Come on then." I motioned to a table for us to sit. "I didn't ever get your name." He said sitting down and crossing his legs. I sat down with my coffee and leaned back in my chair.

"That's because I never gave it out." I smirked. "Well can I know?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Why? I know your kind. You're just looking for a quick fuck, right? So why don't we just get this over with so we can move on?" I said. His mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out.

"Yes or no?" I said. He still sat there dumbfounded. I nodded. "So no." I shrugged my shoulders. He shook his head. "I never said no. And for you to still be in the closet you sure have a lot of confidence that you can bang me." He smirked.

"First. Never say bang ever again in your life. Second your silence answered for you." I said sitting up and looking into his eyes. "Your eyes are very striking." He complimented leaning forward. "Not getting in my pants with something I already know." I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Smythe. What are you doing here?" I heard Santana's voice behind me. "Trying to get in my pants and failing. Are you two ready to go?" I asked looking up at her. She smirked and nodded. "Good." I smiled and got up beside her. "See you around Smythe." I said as I followed Santana out of the coffee shop.

-GleeGlee

The next morning I walked to my closet and picked out a white collared shirt and black slacks that were tailored to look like tight capris. And paired with suede black loafers. I put on my glasses instead of my contacts today since we didn't have practice because of the play.

I pulled on a fitted blazer and grabbed my satchel before making my way downstairs. "Lookin' sharp Chres!" Santana kissed my cheek. I smiled. "Thank you."

Santana handed me my coffee as I sat at the table and I grabbed a granola bar. "So are you and Brittney still a thing?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I don't think we're ready for that again. We can still be friends but not anything romantic." She answered.

I nodded. "But enough of me. You're feeling Smythe?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow. "He's an interesting character. Not my type though." I said. She chuckled. "If you weren't with your boyfriend you two would have boned." She said with a smirk. I shook my head.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Adam was simply a fling that got too long." I said. She cocked her head to the side. "That phone call sounded pretty couplish." She said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to come out yet. These scouts are looking at me with a magnifying glass Santana." I sighed. She nodded. "Just remember Papi and Mami will always accept you. They accepted me." She said. I nodded. "I know." I smiled softly.

She clasped her hand together. "Finn said he'll be here in ten so finish getting ready so we can leave." She said. "Why don't you drive?" I asked. "Because I don't want to squirt now come on. He's pulling up." I chuckled and followed her out of the house.

-GleeGlee

After a long grueling day I sat in the back of the auditorium waiting on the play to start. Everyone was rushing to get ready as I stood by the curtain looking into the crowd. "Did you eat today?" I heard a distant voice, it sounded like a taunting Kitty. I turned to see Marley struggling to get into her skirt.

"Scouts honor." I saw her hold up two fingers. They walked away but I knew something was up. I followed closely behind them and they walked into the bathroom. I immediately knew what this was. Girls back home did this all the time. I raced in there after them.

"Kitty, Finn needs to see you. Something about changing the stage formations or something." I said. She nodded. I looked at Marley and smiled softly. "I've only known Kitty for a few days but I know she is very manipulative. You're not gaining weight Marley. She simply took in your skirt." I ripped a thread holding her faulty stitch together.

"Purging can kill you. I don't want to be a witness to that. Next time Kitty or anyone else comments on your weight. Call me. I'll beat their ass." I said. She nodded looking down. "Look. You're the most amazing singer I've ever heard. Well besides my sister. Keep that in mind when you're out there. Nobody else matters but you." I said then heading out of the bathroom.

-GleeGlee


End file.
